New Beginnings
by slowlydyingdreams
Summary: Alexander and Ravens relationship ends because Raven is mortal. But when an old enemy of Alexander's comes and takes Raven to the morbid Coffin Club and changes her, what will happen? Will she move on from Alexander?   Reveiws wanted! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Trying not to move too much, I peered at my clock: midnight already. It was pitch black in my room except for the glowing numbers on my alarm clock. Someone was outside my window. Maybe it was Alexander. My vampire boyfriend was all I could have ever wanted: sweet, loving, funny, and super cute. I could imagine him standing outside, his black hair slightly covering one of his chocolate brown eyes. He would be wearing black skinny jeans that were tucked into black combat boots, with a band tee to complete the look. But I still didn't move to go see who it was. For all I know, it might not be Alexander. It could be a different vampire, or better yet, my sworn nemesis Trevor Mitchell attempting to scare me. But I wasn't in big danger, I mean the only risk there was, was that I could be bitten and turned into a vampire. But my house wasn't on sacred ground, so it wasn't a big deal. I laughed at the morbid thought, and finally climbed out of bed. Opening my window and peering out, I could see nothing.

"Alexander?" I whispered.

"Guess again," a low voice said from just underneath me. I looked straight down but didn't see anyone.

"Who the hell is down there?" I demanded, suddenly annoyed. I heard the guy laugh.

"Back up sweetheart, I'm coming up."

"No! Don't, my family is sleeping! I'll come out there," I said, realizing too late that it was stupid. But I shut my window, quickly pulled my PJ's off, and threw on skinny jeans and a Hello Batty shirt. I crept down the stairs and out the front door, wincing as I set off the motion censored porch light.

"Come into the light," I whispered.

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" Another laugh. "That's not a good idea. Step away from the light, its blinding me. I promise I won't hurt you." I sighed, and after hesitating, I stepped out of the light and let it turn off.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," the mysterious voice said, right in my ear. I jumped, not realizing that whoever it was had appeared right next to me. I turned my head only to find Jagger Maxwell's fanged grin looking down at me. His mismatched green and blue eyes seemed to laugh at me as they saw my surprised face. I thought this was dangerous before, but now that I knew who I was dealing with, I knew for a fact that this was dangerous.

"Jagger?" I couldn't keep a touch of nervousness out of my voice.

"Don't be so scared, I promised I wouldn't hurt you," Jagger said with a laugh. His white and red hair flopped over his eyes, and just brushed his shoulders.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling less afraid. Jagger wasn't going to hurt me; he never had anything against me, only Alexander.

"You know, I knew you were beautiful, but in the moonlight you're gorgeous," he laughed.

"Bite me," I said sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me," he said darkly. I didn't reply. "You've thought about it," Jagger murmured, his hypnotizing eyes pouring into mine. I looked away. "Oh, so you have?" I stayed silent. I have. "But...you still feel loyal to Alexander, and you can't trust me," he finished. I nodded, afraid to say anything. "I've changed, Raven." He wasn't lying. I knew he had, but I didn't know why, or understand why.

"Why are you here?" I finally choked out. We were standing so close that if I moved even an inch towards him, I would be touching him.

"I had to tell you that I'm different than I was,"

"Why? What happened that makes you different?" I asked. It was his eyes that gave it away. They no longer had that menacing gleam in them, but rather a sad softness.

"My father is dead. He died, and I never had the chance to tell him I love him, and now I won't ever get that chance! I ran away from them, and never returned. I started the Coffin Club, and yesterday I returned home, only to find him dead. It made me realize that fighting Sterling and making enemies isn't what I need to do with my life. So here I am," Jagger admitted. I couldn't tell if he was about to cry or not.

"I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry." I wanted to reach out and hug him, or hold his hand, but something held me back.

"Do you trust me now?" He asked.

"I want to trust you. I think I do trust you! But I don't trust myself. I love Alexander, but I can't lie and say I'm not attracted to you, because I am. Alexander can't know I've seen you...and you should go, I don't want you caught in the light..."

"I see." Jagger didn't sound angry, just very sad and defeated.

"Do you have a number?" I asked hopefully, pulling a Sharpie out of my back pocket.

"Give me your hand." Jagger wrote his cell phone number on my write and signed a "**J**" below it. Then I wrote my number on the back of his hand and signed and "**R**" underneath.

"Text me if you ever want to talk or something...or if you ever need me," He said.

"Okay," I sighed. Jagger gave me a defeated look, and I fixed a lock of white hair that had flown out of place in the breeze. My hand lingered on his skin, and he closed his eyes at my touch. Then he was gone just like that, and my hand dropped to my side.

As soon as I was back in my room, I flopped down on my bed and looked at the clock. Forty minutes past midnight. Clearing my mind, I dropped off to sleep, and slept until noon the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :D So...I'm sorry for the delay with putting this chapter up. This story (New Beginnings) is actually written on paper. When I upload a chapter, that means I have to type up the whole thing. This one was a lot longer than the first, and each chapter is like six pages long on paper. BUT it got deleted half way through . which meant I had to type it all over again. I got distracted in the mean time...sooo...big apologies! I wanted to have it up the day after the first chapter went up. Okay, so here it is..! I hope you like it, and if you don't please tell me which parts you didn't like, and give me suggestions as to what you wanna see because I will make changes to the story if you don't like it...ahh I'm talking to much. Enjoy! Review! (This is my first story, I want reviews people! :D)

~Skylar 3

Chapter Two: Thoughts.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the bright light that was streaming in through my window. I got up and slowly trudged downstairs. On the kitchen table, there was a note:

_Raven,_

_Dad, Billy, and I have gone out to lunch. We'll be shopping afterwards, and you're welcome to join. Call me if you want to come. We'll be gone most of the day. Billy is going to a friend's house, and your father and I are eating at a colleague's. Sorry to leave you alone for so long!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled at the thought of being alone all day, and probably most of the night, then threw away the note. I wonder if Alexander's awake…and Jagger. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. Alexander was my boyfriend, not Jagger. Jagger doesn't know anything about me, and we need to keep it that way. _It doesn't have to be that way_, I thought. _I mean, there's nothing wrong with being friends with Jagger, and Alexander doesn't even have to know. You don't have to tell Alexander every time you hang out with someone, and as long as you don't lie to him, you're not doing anything bad_, the little voice in my head decided. I looked at the numbers scribbled on my wrist, with the spiky "J" underneath it. I traced the letter with my fingers, and sighed as I thought about the white-haired vampire. Suddenly my phone buzzed: one new text message from Alexander.

Alexander: I can't sleep…thinking about you.

Me: I'll see you in a couple of hours?

Alexander: Okay, come over whenever.

Me: See you soon.

I noted the lack of emotion in our texts. Then I turned my phone off, feeling guilty about seeing Jagger. It was half past one, so I turned on _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ until I fell asleep.

_Later that day:_

My eyes shot open. I sat up, blinked the sleep out of them, and stretched. _I'd been asleep for a really long time_, I thought, looking at the clock. It was seven-thirty. Six hours? I must've been really tired. Alexander wouldn't be awake for another hour at least, so I went to the kitchen and made dinner for myself.

It was so unusual for me to sleep for so long. _Almost like a vampire_, I thought with a grin. I slid my tongue over my teeth to check for fangs, and couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when there was none. After eating, it was only eight o'clock, so I decided I would go over Alexander's house and wait until he woke. Jameson was always so lonely anyways. I went upstairs to fix my hair, and added a cute zebra-striped bow after teasing the short layers on top. {A/N: Raven is more scene/punk in this story, not Goth.} I finished with a flourish of hairspray, and then swiped my favorite plum lip-gloss over my lips. Finally I left for Alexander's house on my bike, since the ride wasn't a long one, and I biked there all the time. With a frown I realized I was still wearing the Hello Batty shirt and skinny jeans from last night._ Stop worrying_, I told myself. _Stop thinking about Jagger while you're at it_, I added. I turned into the long driveway that lead to my boyfriend, and abandoned my bike at the top. I knew I could just let myself in, but I rang the doorbell anyways.

"Miss Raven! What are you doing here so early? Alexander isn't awake yet." Despite his surprise, Jameson smiled at me in a friendly way. I grinned when he called it early, saying that it was past eight at night.

"I thought I would come by early today, I have a lot on my mind, and I thought you might want the company." I smiled back at him.

"Well, come on in, I'll make coffee for us." He moved aside to let me in. I walked to the kitchen and sat down as he made the coffee. Soon, I had a steaming mug in my hand, and Jameson sat across from me.

"So, what could possibly crowd up your mind so much that you decide to spend time with lonely old me?" Jameson questioned.

"I'm afraid to say anything. I don't want to risk anyone else knowing…" I said.

"It's that bad, huh? Well, I won't tell Alexander, or anyone, for that matter. I'm guessing that it's Alexander you're trying to hide this from?"

"Well there's this guy, and I don't think Alexander likes him very much, but I do, and I know he's good inside, and I want to be friends with him, but I feel loyal to Alexander, and I hate myself for even thinking about another guy, and I'm so mixed up inside, and I don't know what to do!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself by taking a drink of coffee.

"Don't beat yourself up over it; it happens to the best of us. This other guy, he just has you swept up in the moment, I think. He's being good to you for now, but who's to say that in a week or so, he's not going to break your heart? Alexander has been there for you for a very long time, and I would trust him. Just stay with Alexander because your feelings for this other guy will fade. Trust me; I've been in the exact situation as you are in right now." After he said this, we sat in silence and finished our coffees.

"Thank you," I said finally, putting my empty cup down.

"He should be awake." I nodded and headed for Alexander's attic room. I climbed up the stairs, and once I got to his room, I stood at the door letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. After a few minutes, I walked into the room, then into the secret room where Alexander's coffin was.

I sat next to it, and a minute later, Alexander climbed out of the coffin.

"Hey," he murmured sleepily. I got up and tackled him in a hug, which made him laugh.

"Hello." I kissed his cheek, and then we got up and went to the main part of his room. In the moonlight I could see his messy hair, pale torso, and the black basketball shorts he wore.

"You're here early," he stated as he stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Jameson for a little while." Alexander smiled at me and his fangs poked out, reminding me of Jagger's smile. I mentally kicked myself for thinking about that. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by the whole situation and tears pooled in my eyes. I blinked them back, but Alexander had already noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. I shook my head, afraid to open my mouth because I would either 1) cry, or 2) admit to everything, including my thoughts about Jagger. "Raven? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I untangled myself and laughed the most fake laugh you will ever hear.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really."

"No you're not," he said. "Hold on, I have to get changed real quick." He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled them on. I noticed he didn't put a shirt on, and smiled a tiny bit, but then frowned again, remembering what a bad girlfriend I am. I sat down on the floor and miserably wrapped my arms around my knees. "What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"But there is something?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked gently. I stayed silent. "Is it because I'll get mad?"

"I…" That was when I finally gave into the tears. Alexander sat down next to me and pulled me into him, where I sat and cried. "I don't know w-what's wrong with m-me," I whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I sat up and wiped my tears away. "Baby, you know that I love you more than anything else right?" He nodded slowly. "I honestly don't know how to tell you this."

"Is there another guy?" He stood, and I stood with him.

"No! Well, not in the way you're thinking."

"Explain," he said. His voice hard and I flinched and looked away.

"You're mad," I whispered.

"No, I just…Raven, I love you, and if you want someone else, I'm fine with it as long as you're happy," he finished.

"I don't _want_ another guy! I want you! It's just stupid! I'm stupid. It's all Jagger's fault. I don't _want_ to think about him! I don't like him. I love you, not him." I rested my forehead on the window that was right next to me, and began to cry again.

"Jagger?" Alexander whispered weakly.

"That stupid vampire came to my house; in the middle of the night might I add, just to tell me he's _changed_," I spat. "I keep thinking about him, even though I hate him, and now I hate myself because I'm so stupid!" I turned away from the window to look at Alexander. "I understand if you're angry at me, or hate me, but I love you."

"I'm going to kill Jagger," he muttered darkly.

"No! Stop! Please, just stay…" I begged. I ran over to him and took his hand. "Please, stay."

"I love you, Raven." He kissed me with such force that I forgot where I was for a moment. Then he was gone. No bat fluttered around, he was just gone.

"NO!" I screamed into the empty room. "Jameson!" I yelled. I raced down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Jameson was. Tears poured down my face.

"Where's Alexander?" he asked.

"I need the car keys. Right now, give them to me." He tossed them to me.

"Bring him home," was all he said. He didn't question me about Alexander's whereabouts. I dashed out of the mansion, reaching the black sports car in record time. I shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, tires squealing as I sped away from the house. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the number on my wrist. _Ring. Ring._ Then Jagger picked up.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"It's Raven, Jagger, where are you?"

"Huh? Um, the gazebo at the Country Club, why?" Without another word to him, I hung up and sped the car up to ninety.

AHH so? How was it? Review! Tell me what you think, I promise my feelings won't be hurt no matter what ^.^ Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Many fangs and vampire kisses,**  
><strong>~Skylar 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** 'Ello! Okay, so don't kill me; I know this is a short chapter. Sorry! BUT since I really like people being able to read my stories, I'm typing up Chapter Four: **_**Wrong Assumption**_**. So there! Two chapters in one day! Maybe. I don't know if it'll be up today…probably. 3  
>Review! Tell me what you likeddidn't like! Suggestions welcome (:**

**~Skylar 3**

Chapter Three: Killers

I reached the country club in five minutes, and stopped with a squeal in the parking lot. I jumped out of the car, and could already hear the shouting. I pulled my flip-flops off my feet and put them back in the car, then hopped the fence and ran to that gazebo like I'd never run before. As I reached my destination, I could see the shadowy figures; Alexander's tense and angry form was a couple inches shorter than Jagger, who was leaning against the rail like he'd done nothing wrong.

"You had no right!" Alexander shouted.

"What, do you control everything about her life now?"

""I never said I did, but you'd better stay away from her," my boyfriend threatened. At this Jagger stood up straight and bared his fangs at Alexander, who growled.

"No!" I said forcefully. Both vampires ignored me. I jumped up the steps to the platform they were on, and shoved my way between the two snarling vampires. I was facing Alexander, because really, I was afraid for Jagger. I had one hand on Jagger's chest, holding him back. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Alexander attacked me?" Jagger answered in a 'duh' kind of voice. I kept my hand on his chest, not letting him do anything, but I didn't turn to look at him. With my other hand I pointed to the car.

"Move it, Alexander. Get in the car, we're going home."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He scoffed.

"I'm not trying to! Just go!" I begged. He glared once more at Jagger, who growled possessively, and moved closer to me, making Alexander show his fangs. "Cut it out!"

"Yes, mother, whatever you say," my boyfriend snapped, and then stalked off to the car.

"You're like a pair of toddlers," I grumbled, turning to Jagger, who was inches from me.

"He totally overreacted!" The white-haired vampire grinned. "Have you really been constantly thinking about me?" he said coyly. He barked out a laugh, the moonlight making his pearly white fang glitter.

"Bite me," I snarked. Jagger pulled me into him and pressed his lips against my neck.

"Just say the word, I'll do it," he whispered. I was frozen for a second, but not with fear, I was actually considering it. I shook my head. That was crazy; I loved Alexander, not Jagger. I gently pushed him away, not hard enough that it would be a mean gesture, but just enough so he understood. He shrugged, and waved good-bye. I waved back, and then he was gone. Disappeared out of thin air.

I went back to the car, and got in the passenger's seat, because Alexander was driving. Jagger may not be evil anymore, but he was still the same old Jagger: a sexy, quirky vampire, and the biggest flirt and pervert I've ever met.

Alexander didn't talk the entire ride home, and he just dropped me off at my house without as much as a good-bye. It was only midnight when I got home, but I went straight to bed, not waiting for my family to get home.

**A/N: Okay! The end! (Of this chapter, at least. I have many more for you…) Okay…review…bye! Thanks for reading (: 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahaa okay so this one is longer! Much longer. Maybe I'll even have the fifth chapter up today. I'm in a write-ish mood. (: Okay, Enjoy! And as always, review, tell me what you like/dislike, suggestions are also welcome.**

**~Skylar 3**

Chapter Four: Wrong Assumptions.

The next morning was Monday, so my parents left for work. Billy Boy locked himself up in his room with his computer games, and I headed off to Alexander's after checking on him. I hopped on my bike and pedaled there quickly. When I got there, the gate was locked. I frowned, but abandoned my bike out front and clambered over the tall obstacle. I trotted up the lawn and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Silence. The car was in the driveway, though! I knocked once more, harder this time, and finally Jameson answered the door.

"What gives? I know you heard me the first two times," I scolded.

"Miss Raven, you know that Alexander sleeps during the day."

"Yeah, I know, I can wait for him."

"The mansion is messy! I have yet to clean it. It would be appreciated if you would come back later," Jameson mumbled, flustered.

"Jameson, are you purposely not letting me in?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry; you'll have to come back later." He attempted to close the door, but I jammed my combat boot in it before he could.

"I need to see Alexander." Jameson sighed.

"Very well. Miss Raven, I am very sorry for what you are about to see. I, in no way, agree with what he's done, and I apologize on the Sterling's family's behalf. I will be informing his parents, and they will not be please. I truly, am sorry. If it's of any condolence, I am resigning as his butler, because I cannot allow myself to be negotiated with him is he does things like what he's done. I am currently packing my bags," Jameson said proudly and regally, like the man that he was. My heart was beating faster and faster, and my hands were shaking.

"Jameson…I just…I need to see him. Whatever he's done, I won't hold it against you." He nodded and let me inside. We walked upstairs, and I waited outside his door as he woke Alexander. I was so confused and scared.

"You can go in, Miss Raven. If you don't mind, I'm going to wait outside this door, because I must inform him that I am leaving." I nodded, and walked in.

What I saw in his room nearly killed me. Alexander sat in the shadows, and perched on his lap was a little, super model resembling, skinny, bony girl with her arms wrapped around Alexander.

"What's going on?" I choked out.

"Raven, this is Karmen," he said.

"What the hell? Karmen?" I said in a strangled whisper.

"I've heard so much about you!" She chirped. A sickly sweet, yet fake, smile formed on her dainty face.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about you," I snarled, my voice dripping with venom. "Alexander, care to explain?"

"Karmen and I dated a few years back, and now she's in town…to stay. I hope you understand," He said without emotion.

"Oh, I get it! You're cheating on me with your ex and now you're breaking up with me," I snapped viciously.

"It's not only because of Karmen. It's other reasons too. I'm sorry." My traitor ex-boyfriend and his slut whore began to retreat back into their coffin, but Jameson burst into the room. Tears began to pour down my face, almost making it so I couldn't see, but the scene unfolded before me.

"Sterling! You are a disgrace to your family. I have already informed them of your actions, and they are furious. They will not allow you to be considered family anymore. You've got no family, no butler, everyone hates you, and you've destroyed Raven. I hope you are very proud of yourself," The look on Alexander's face showed that he was not, in fact, proud of it. "I am packing my bags, and I intend to return to Romania to tend to your mother and father. They said you are not to return. Betraying your mate is a serious matter in the Sterling family, I hope you realize. Raven, you are invited to the Sterling mansion. You do not have to come today, or any day soon, for that matter. But Mr. and Mrs. Sterling want to see you in person." With that, Jameson escorted me out of the room, where a stunned and visibly upset Alexander was. Jameson had ripped apart his world in just a few actions, and I couldn't be more proud of the old butler. I walked out the front door, tears pouring down my face.

"Do the Sterling's really want to see me?" I asked. Jameson nodded.

"I'll be in touch. Good-bye Miss Raven." I ran down the lawn, and jumped the fence. Wheeling my bike away from the mansion, tears dripped down from my eyes. I was still crying when I met Trevor.

"Hey Monster Girl! Did Monster Boy finally dump you?" Trevor taunted me with a smirk. I didn't even answer; I just tossed my bike into the bushes and walked around Trevor. He followed me, his face softening. "He did, didn't he?" I nodded.

"G-go away, T-Trevor." I continued to cry, and for once Trevor listened to me, dropping back. Or at least I thought he did. Trevor retrieved my bike from where I had discarded it, and followed me home, not saying anything until we got there.

"Hey Raven?" I looked at him as he leaned my bike against the garage door. "I'm really sorry." I walked up to Trevor and hugged him.

"Thanks, Trevor." He hesitated before hugging me back.

"See you around, then?" Trevor said quietly, as we pulled apart.

"Later," I said with a sad, watery smile.

"By the way, I've always hated that monster," Trevor added with a small smile. I laughed, hiccupped, and waved good-bye. The blonde soccer player left, and then I went upstairs to my room. I crawled under the blankets and pulled them over my head.

"_I hate this place! I hate it! I want to leave this stupid town!_" I shrieked at the top of my aching lungs. "_God! I hate this place, I hate Alexander!_" After I said his name, I cried some more, my lungs gasping for much needed air. I cried until tears wouldn't come out, and I was just lying in my bed, wanting to die.

"You can leave you know," a soft voice said.

"Go away!" I screeched. Jagger pulled the covers off of my head and stroked my hair as I gasped for breath.

"No, I'm not leaving. Come to the Coffin Club with me. We can turn you, and you can spend an eternity there if you want." Suddenly my door opened. Jagger stood quickly. I sat up weakly and look over to see who it was. My little brother Billy walked over and hugged me.

"Raven, I don't know what happened between you and Alexander, but if you need to leave…I won't tell anyone why you did. Just promise you'll come back to see me." I smiled and hugged Billy again.

"Thanks Billy. I promise I won't ever just abandon you. I will come back if I leave. Go to your room; you don't have to see me like this." He nodded and patted my head, making me laugh. Then he left, and Jagger helped me up. "Get my suitcase out from under my bed." Jagger did as he was told. "How much of my screaming did you hear?" I whispered, finally done crying.

"All of it," he murmured. "That was hard to listen to; I know how much you're hurting." I looked in my mirror and wiped all my make-up off. Then I changed into blue super skinny jeans and a "Vampires Suck" off-the-shoulder shirt. I noticed Jagger eyeing me.

"Cute shirt," he smirked.

"Well they do suck," I replied, then threw all my clothes and make-up to him so he could pack them. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and had me sign my name at the bottom. He grabbed the big suitcase, and I grabbed my purse, make-up, and shoes, then we got into Jagger's hearse and left for the coffin club.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  
><strong>**Well Hello There!  
>I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long...you must all hate me by now. BUT I have an excuse: College. Yeah, I'm starting my first year…lots and lots of work right now, and I have to juggle school, my roommate's crazy antics (she is sitting behind me reading this as I type) (She says hi), work, my social life, and this. So don't hate me if I take a long time to update :P Okay well, this chapter is fairly short, but it's the most important chapter yet, and I think you'll all really like it…I'm bringing back some of my favorite characters in this chapter, and something really big happens! So here it is! Chapter Five!<strong>

**Many fangs,  
>-Skylar-<strong>

Chapter Five: Bites.

Jagger and I had been driving for an hour when I finally started to cry again. He looked over at me and took my hand, without saying anything. He seemed to know that, at the moment, silence was best, something Alexander never knew. Jagger looked at me again.

"He's not worth it, really, Raven, just forget him."

"You wouldn't know what it's like, Jagger. I can't just forget him!" I snapped. Jagger let go of my hand and continued to drive in silence, which made me feel worse. I wiped the tears away angrily and thought about apologizing to him, but when I looked over at him I decided not to.

"What's it like being a vampire?" I finally asked. Jagger looked to me, then back at the road, and I could see the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Should've known you'd ask that eventually. Well, it depends on who you are." I thought about it for a minute.

"What's it like for you?"

"It's okay. Sometimes I really wish I was human, other times in glad that I'm not. But it does get boring," he sighed. "I have only one question."

"Shoot."

"Who's going to turn you?" Jagger asked. I sat quietly for a moment pondering his question.

"You, I suppose." We both sat there, each lost deep in thoughts. Eventually Jagger smiled, his pearly fangs glinting harshly in the moonlight.

"You sure you don't want Scarlet or Onyx to do it?"

"Yeah. I mean, unless you don't want to." Jagger smirked.

"Okay, as soon as we get to the club then. It's a lot more fun with lots of people watching," he said with a wicked grin, the one that told me he was up to no good. He brushed the hair off of my neck and eyed it with a playful hunger. I rolled my eyes and ignored it.  
>Before I could ask how much longer, we pulled into the alleyway and he shut off his car.<p>

"We're here," Jagger stated. He got out of the hearse, and I followed. We approached a familiar face.

"Romeo!" I said, giving the bouncer a hug.

"Raven, lovely as ever," he purred as his eyes drifted down from my face to my body. Jagger noticed this and cleared his throat, cueing Romeo to stop. Then, he tossed the keys that belonged to the beautifully morbid car over to the bouncer.

"Bring her bags down to my apartment? Thanks," Jagger quipped coldly, then, ignoring the long line of Scenes and Goths that grumbled obscenities at us, we entered the club.  
>Jagger led me through the crowd of dancing clubbers, and we finally reached the entrance to the dungeon where Dragon, the underground club bouncer, stood.<p>

"Dragon," Jagger acknowledged him with a nod of his head. Dragon opened the door and we walked in. I combed my pale fingers through my long black locks, and straightened my off-the-shoulder shirt. Suddenly, I was attacked by a squealing flurry of red curls.

"Raven!" Scarlet yelled, dragging me into a giant bear hug which a squealing Onyx jumped into a second later.

"What are you doing here? OH MY GOD! Are you...?" Onyx gushed. She pulled back the hair on my neck, but when she didn't see any fang marks, her face fell in disappointment.

"Alexander hasn't turned you yet?" Scarlet asked, confused. She let me go, and twirled her lush red curls in her spidery fingers.

"Ah, no. We actually broke up."

"Oh! I'm sorry honey," Scarlet consoled me. Onyx nodded her sympathy.

"I'm turning her, right now, actually," Jagger cut in.

"Jagger? Did I hear that you're turning a girl today?" A familiar voice said. Alexander's best friend, Sebastian, was standing before us, confused recognition dawning on his face when he saw me.

"Sebastian? Oh yeah, I am." Jagger quickly smiled.

"Raven? What are you doing here? Why is he turning you?" Sebastian said slowly.

"Sterling cheated on me." My voice was laced with acid, but a sickly sweet smile played on my lips.

"Damn, I'm sorry," he said. "Okay, everyone, quiet down!" Every undead body in the room stopped dancing and looked at us. "Looks like we have a new member on our hands...Jag, will you do the honors?" Everyone except for me had wicked grins on their faces. My heart began pounding and my blood raced through my veins. This was it, I thought. This was the end of my old life, and time to start the next chapter. It was a new beginning. My head pounded, aware of all the danger, but my heart's strong will allowed me to stay rooted to the spot, Scarlet gripping my hand, and Jagger pulling me closer.

His fangs flashed. He plunged them into my neck and I smiled through the pain that coursed through my body. Everything flashed a bright white, and then my body began to succumb to the venom that wanted my system to shut down so it could take over. Everyone stood with bated breath, waiting for me to black out, but I commanded myself to stay awake for a second longer. Jagger raised his head, my blood dripping out of his mouth that was twisted into a smirk. Sebastian was holding me steady, ready to catch my lifeless body when it fell, and Scarlet and Onyx were standing ready for whatever happened next.

My weak transforming body gave over to the venom and I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to blackout. Finally, my heart beat for the last time, and came to a stop.

**A/N  
>Well wasn't that DRAMATIC? Yes. Yes, it was. Anyways...my dorms actually lost power all day and FINALLY they just came back on, BUT HOLY SNAP OMFG OMFG OMFG we just had an earthquake...I'm not even kidding. Imagine a giant dorm full of girls screaming and sprinting for the basement while the earth shook and shook and shook. That was what it was like...okay well I'm terrified right now...I didn't get to go into the basement so me and my roommate (Her names Gina so we're just gonna start calling her Gina) Anyways, Gina and me are sitting here huddled together freaking out...<strong>

**So Bye! We're going to go make sure no one got hurt.**


	6. Woah, it's been a while

So...hey guys. Fans of "New Beginnings".

First of all, let me explain why you haven't had an update in like a year.

I totally fell out of love with this story. I got into other things. I don't really like this anymore. You know how it is.

Second, I'm sorry that I left this story without an ending. I think it deserves one, and I think you deserve an ending.

So I think at one point, I'm going to finish this story, because I know it sucks when a story doesn't get an ending. I'm not going to finish it now. I think I have to re-read the books or something before I can actually not be 100% utterly bored with it.

I sincerely promise though, you will get an ending.

Also, if you are still a fan of me and you happen to be into band fanfictions, I put fanfictions on

By bands I mean the rock/metal scene. So if you're into that, on my username is KalamityPurdy and I have a killer (in my opinion) bandom fic called Dreams Are My Reality. It involves bands like Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides.

Yeah. So that's all I have to say! 1) You'll get an ending eventually, and 2) you can read my bandom fic Dreams Are My Reality at

Thanks, and sorry to the fans of this story that have been waiting forever to know what happens between Jagger and Raven.


End file.
